On a Rainy Day
by YukiDragon
Summary: When seto finds an injured Jou during a storm, can he save him? Can jou trust him? YAOI SxJ YAOI SxJ
1. a find in the storm

Yuki: hey everyone! This is my first fic on fanfiction.net! this is dedicated to Marie-chan, my uber awsome friend! I luffs you Marie-chan! Be warned, this is YAOI. You don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Only the story is mine. Enjoy!  
  
Seto sighed, staring out the rain splattered windows. He watched as people walked quickly, wearing raincoats and huddling under umbrellas. He rested his head against the tinted glass window, and traced patterns through the condensation with his fingers. He closed his eyes, trying to drift away from the slippery roads and the tall buildings of the city. He instead imagined falling like a raindrop, being blown in the wind, never knowing where he was going to fall.  
The sudden swerve and loud screech brought him back to reality. His driver called back, "Sorry about that sir. The car came right in front of me, I had to turn abruptly to not hit it." "Fine then." Seto said, rubbing his head. "There's allot of traffic here sir. We'll have to take the back streets." The driver called back again. "Fine then. Lets get going." Seto said, turning his head so that his forehead pressed against the window. He sighed once again.  
The slight rain turned to a heavy storm as the limo sped down the busy streets. They were now in the bad part of town. Seto watched the people running around for shelter, screaming obscenely at each other. Many homeless people littered the side walks and alleyways. Many of them laying on the ground, either passed out or to high to stand up. It was then that Seto noticed a familiar looking person laying on the streets. "It's Jou! Stop the car!" he yelled. The limo stopped quickly, and Seto jumped out. Grabbing an umbrella from under the seat, he opened it and held it over him as he ran. When he reached Jou, he knelt down and tapped him gently. " Jou! Are you okay?" he said. Jou stirred, turning over to face Seto. He opened his eyes and yelped when he saw Seto. "Jou, it's me, Kaiba. Why are you laying there?" he asked. Jou trembled and closed his eyes. It was then Seto saw the large cuts and bruises on him. And then he saw the liquid other then water running down the sidewalk. It was Jou's blood. 


	2. the ER

Yuki: hey everyone this is chapter 2! Hope yo like! Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. Only the story is mine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The limo sped through the crowded streets, rain constantly pelting on it. Seto sat in the back seat, Jou laying on his lap. He held Jou in his arms, stroking his hair. Jou trembled occasionally, but was soothed quickly by So whispering to him softly. "Can you drive any faster? He's really hurt!" Seto called out to the driver angrily. "I'm sorry sir. I'm going as fast as I can. There is allot of traffic." The driver answered, sounding slightly annoyed. Seto sighed, and again concentrated on Jou.  
  
Even though Seto always acted like he hated Jou, he really loved him. But he knew Jou hated him, and he knew he could never tell him. To see him like this, so hurt and abused, made Seto hurt inside, as though someone was stabbing him in the heart. He held Jou closer, but not tightly, knowing that would hurt him. Maybe I should tell him when he's better. Seto thought. But would Jou feel the same way? Would he just humiliate himself telling him? His thoughts were interrupted by the driver yelling, "We're here!" and the limo stopping abruptly. Seto sighed with relief. The limo quickly opened Seto's door, and Seto gingerly picked up Jou, carrying him damsel-in-distress style. He ran quickly through the parking lot, reaching the door to the emergency room and rushing in.  
  
Seto paced impatiently in the waiting room, with Jou on his mind. 'Please be okay, please be okay' he thought, looking every few seconds at the door. It was then a nurse emerged from the door and called out, "Seto Kaiba?" Seto nodded and walked over to her. "Come with me." She said. Gesturing for him to follow him through the door. Seto nodded again and followed her down the hall. Finally they reached a door labeled Room 102. The nurse opened the door, and Seto stepped inside.]  
  
yuki: okay thats it for chapter 2! More to come soon! 


	3. Whats going on?

Yuki: okay now for chapter 3! Sorry for the long wait and short chapters. I haven't had much time. Okay on to the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh! Only the story is mine.  
  
"He's been badly wounded and lost alot of blood. He'll be okay, but he needs rest. Do you have any idea who could have done this to him?" The nurse asked. Seto looked over at the sleeping jou. "No. But I will find out." He looked back at the nurse. 'Thanks for helping him." He said with a rare smile "Thats my job, Mr. Kaiba. Visitation hours are over now, so lets get you out of here." Seto sighed and looked down at Jou. The nurse smiled. "But i'll make an exception. Only family is allowed to stay with the patient for the night, so I'll say you're his, erm, husband." She said, uneasily. Seto blushed. "Thanks." He managed to spurt out. "No problem. Well, goodnight." She said, and she exited the room.  
Seto walked over to Jou's bed, and satdown in the chair next to him. He was cleaned up, but still looked a mess. Deep cuts were etched into his skin, as well as burns and bruises. Seto sroked his hair, just looking at him. Despite it all, he's still beautiful. Seto thought. He sat for hours, just looking at him and stroking his hair. Eventually sleep claimed him.  
"KAIBA?!" seto awoke quickly to the loud yell. He looked and saw Jou was wide awake, pointing at him and staring scaredly. "Whats wrong mutt?" seto asked, yawning. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Where is 'here'? Whats going on? Why were you sleeping here? Wh-" He was stopped by Seto muffling his mouth with his hand. "Calm down pup. I'll explain." He told Jou about the storm, about finding him on the sidewalk, about taking him here, about his injuries. When he finished, Jou looked shocked. "You mean you took me from off the street, carried me into the hospital, and sat here all night untill I woke up?" he asked. Seto nodded. "Thats really not like you. Usually you don't even give a damn!" Jou said. Seto scowled at him. "You really think I'm that cold hearted that I would let you bleed to death on the street? Damn Jou you don't know me at all." Seto said turning away from Jou angrilly. "Look I'm sorry. I just never thought you would do that for me..." Jou whispered. Seto turned quikcly to face him. I would do anything for you. He thought. "Look you need your rest. I have a meeting. I'll come back when I'm done. Seeya." Seto said, turning and walking out the door. He took one more look at Jou, and closed the door. 


	4. Quited by a kiss

yuki: sorry about the short chapters again. I'll try to make them longer. And thanks for all the reviews everyone! On to chapter 4! Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only the story is mine.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jou sat in his bed, thinking about everything that happened. He still couldn't believe Seto had done all those things for him. Who would have thought? He and Seto were bitter enemies, hating each other with a passion. Or did they? "I wonder if maybe there's a good person inside him, someone he rarely shows. Or maybe he.. no! Don't think about that! Damn, I'm completely confused!" Jou cried exasperatedly. "Ah, you're up!" said a new voice from the doorway. Jou turned and saw a nurse, holding a tray of food. "Uh, yeah." Jou said, trying not to blush. 'She heard me talking' Jou thought. The nurse smiled. "Good then. My name is Kira, and you're Jounouchi Katsuya, right?" "Yes. Nice to meet you." Jou said. Kira smiled. "I just saw Mr. Kaiba leave, and I knew you must be up. He wouldn't leave until you woke up." She said, handing the tray to Jou. "Um, yeah, about that. How was he able to stay all night? I thought only family could." Jou asked. Kira chuckled. "Ah yes, I put him down as your, erm, husband." She said, and Jou blushed furiously. She patted him on the arm and winked. "Better eat before your food gets cold." She said, walking over to a cabinet and getting out clean sheets. Jou looked over at her. She was about 5'4, with dark brown hair put up in a bun. Her skin was tan, and her eyes were gray. She was pretty thin, and looked to be about 30. Jou began to shovel food into his mouth, his strength returning. " Well Mr. Jounouchi, when you're done eating, you have to get some tests done. I'll tidy up in here, you know, change the sheets, that kinda thing. Then you get to relax for the rest of the day. And I'm sure Mr. Kaiba will be back." Kira said, winking as she said the last part. Jou blushed even redder. "Um, okay, thanks again. Oh and you can me Jou." He answered, stuffing the last forkful of food into his mouth. "Okay then, Jou." She smiled. Jou smiled back.  
Seto just couldn't concentrate on the meeting. He kept thinking of Jou, of how beautiful he was, of how he hoped he was feeling okay, how he would kill the person who harmed Jou, about Jou again. He was so glad when the meeting was over, that he ignored Mokuba's yells of "Seto! Where were you? Seto!" he jumped in to the limo and went as quickly as he could to the hospital.  
He opened the door to Jou hospital room quickly, the door swinging hard into something. " OOOOOWWWWW!!!" Jou yelled. Seto looked behind the door to find Jou laying on the floor, with an imprint of the doorknob on his forehead. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Seto asked, bending down beside Jou. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just minding my own business, when I get hit with the door. And I have all these other injuries as well. But I'm fine, oh yeah." Jou said sarcastically. Seto didn't even think to glare or growl, instead he helped Jou up on his feet and smoothed his hair away from where the bruise on his face was. Jou stared at Seto, half in confusion, half in shock. "I'm really sorry. I just had to see you. I didn't want to hurt you...I never want to hurt you." Seto whispered, taking Jou's hand. Jou just stared at him, completely shocked. Jou exclaimed, "What are you-" he was cut off by Seto leaning in to him and pressing his lips to Jou's. 


	5. realization

Yuki: hey everyone! On to chapter 5! Discaimer: I don't own yugioh. Only the story is mine Chapter 5  
  
Jou stared, too startled to move. Seto pulled back quickly, his face a deep red. "I'm sorry...." he murmured, turning quickly and walking to the door. Jou grabbed on to his arm. "Wait." He said. Seto turned back towards him. Jou tugged Seto toward him, leaned his head up quickly, and kissed Seto's lips. Seto stared for a second, but then closed his eyes, kissing Jou back. Seto wrapped his arms around Jou, pulling him closer. After awhile, they broke for air, each breathing hard. "Jou, I love you. All this time when I acted like I hated you, I really was just hiding my feelings. God Jou, I love you so much." Seto whispered, his hand on Jou's cheek. Jou smiled. "I love you too Seto. I had a crush on you for awhile, but I knew you hated me. But this morning, while you were gone, I just kept on thinking about you. I realized I truly loved you." Jou whispered. Seto pressed his lips to Jou's, and they kissed for what seemed like hours. A knock at the door made them break away. Jou flung himself onto his bed, and Seto sat down quickly in the chair next to the bed. "Yes?" Jou yelled towards the door. The door opened and Kira, the nurse, walked in. "Ah, hello Mr. Kaiba, Jou." She said. "Hi Kira." Jou said, trying to act natural. "Hello." Seto said, sitting rigidly in his chair. Kira chuckled. "So you finally came up for air. I thought you two were going to suffocate each other!" Kira cried, fixing her bun. "Um, oh, um, you , um, saw, um, us?" Jou squeaked. Kira smiled. "I opened the door and there you two were. Ah, it was so cute! You two are adorable together. And don't worry, I won't tell." Kira said, patting Seto on the shoulder. "Thanks.' Seto said. Jou just nodded. Kira smiled. "You two are probably starved. Why don't you go get some food?" Kira siad. "Okay. Jou?" Seto asked. Jou nodded. "Okay then." He answered. Seto and Jou walked out the door to the cafeteria, hand in hand. 


	6. lunch?

Yuki: ah! I haven't updated in so long! I'm sorry, I've been busy with school. Thanks to all who have waited for me ^^ I'll update my other story soon, probably some time this week. Until then, enjoy! Chapter 6 Seto stood outside the hospital, checking his watch. Where is he? He thought, looking over at the door. After another five minutes, Jou emerged from the doors. He ran over to Seto and flung his arms around him. "Jou! You're finally here!" Seto said. Jou smiled. "Sorry if you had to wait. I was talking to Kira. She finally landed a job as a teacher, while still working part time as a nurse. She wouldn't tell me what school she's teaching at though." Jou answered. "That's okay, as long as your here now. I thought we could go out to lunch, you know, to celebrate." Seto said, blushing slightly. Jou laughed. "Okay! Where did you have in mind?" "Your choice." Seto said, as they walked over to the limo. "Well, there's this really good pizza place I always go to. It's right next to Yugi's game shop." Jou said. Seto stopped abruptly. "Right... next to... Yugi's game shop?" Seto asked, a look of horror in his eyes. "Yeah! It's got the best pizza in the world!" Jou said happily. "Ok." Seto said, although he didn't sound to thrilled.  
"See? I told you! Isn't it great?" Jou asked, stuffing pizza into his mouth. Seto took a small bite. "Yeah. It is. Say, Jou-" he stopped talking when he saw the door swing open. Yugi, Anzu, and Honda walked in. "Huh? Hey, look! It's my friends! Hey guys, over here!" Jou called out. Seto dropped his pizza. "Jou! What happened? You were gone for a week! Are you okay?" Yugi asked, hurrying over to Jou. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a, you know, vacation thing." He answered. He didn't want to tell them what really happened. "Oh, good. We were worried about you buddy." Honda said. Seto didn't say anything as the group conversed. He sat rigidly is his seat. "Hey, Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked. Seto opened his mouth, but was cut off by Anzu, who said, "Yeah? Why are you here with Jou? Come to make fun of him or something?" Seto couldn't say anything. Jou understood, and said. "Ah, no. Seto saw me and uh, we were um, dueling, and we said loser bought lunch. So I lost and here we are!" he said quickly. Honda looked at him quizzically. "Thats right. But now I'm done so I'm leaving now. Good-bye, mutt." Seto said, standing up and walking away. "Wait up moneybags!" Jou said, standing up. He turned to his friends. "He still has my deck. I'll be right back." He said, turning and running through the door.  
"Seto! Wait up!" he called, running down the street. Seto turned to see him, and stopped. "Seto.... hold on." He panted. "What's wrong Jou?" Seto asked. "You don't want to tell them about us, do you? That's why you acted that way. Luckily I caught on." Jou said. Seto sighed. "It's just, if people found out about us, the press would go insane. I love you Jou, and I want to tell the world, but It would be too hard with all this happening. It's better to lay low for awhile." Seto answered. "I understand. But there is something I want to ask you." Jou said. "What is it?" Seto asked. "Can I stay with you?" Seto's eyes widened. "Jou, of course, but why?" he asked. Jou lowered his head. "I can't go home. I can't deal with him." He said, trembling slightly. Seto put his arms around him, comforting him. "I won't ask you about it. You can tell me about it when you're ready. And you can stay as long as you want." Seto said. Jou tilted his head up and smiled. "Thank you. I told the guys I'd be back. I'll see you afterwards." He said. "Okay then, pup. I love you." Seto said. "Ditto." Jou said. They kissed quickly, and Jou hurried back to his friends, leaving Seto alone on the street. "Thats so adorable!" a familiar voice said. Seto turned to see Kira standing next to him. He smiled and said, "He is, isn't he?"  
  
Yuki: okay, that's chapter 6! Review, and I'll update soon, hopefully! seeya! 


	7. Jou's thoughts

Yuki: hey everyone! As promised, here is chapter 7. Enjoy. Warning, this is YAOI (guy/guy) don't like it, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only the story is mine  
  
Chapter 7 Jou arrived at Seto's house two hours later, having enjoyed the time spent with his friends. Seto, who had been sitting by the window, peering out every two seconds, was overjoyed. "Seto, why is Jou here?" Mokuba asked. "He has to stay with us for awhile." Seto said. Mokuba said something else, but Seto shooed him out of the room, commanding him to go to his room until seto called him. Sullenly, mokuba trudged up the stairs. "Seto, you there?" Jou called out from the doorway. Seto turned quickly and walked over to him. "Hey pup." He said, hugging jou. Jou smiled. "Hey Seto. Where do you want me to put my stuff?" he asked, holding up a backpack. "In your room. Follow me." Seto said, walking to the large staircase. Jou followed eagerly.  
Seto opened up a door at the end of a hallway. "Here you go." He said, motioning for Jou to step inside. The room was rather large, the walls a pale green. There was a bed at one wall, a closet, and a doorway that led to a bathroom. "Wow! Thankyou, Seto!" Jou exclaimed. "Anything for you. You can put your stuff away and clean up, and I'll meet you downstairs for dinner." Seto said. He walked out the door, closing it behind him. Jou sat his backpack down on a chair, and flung himself onto the bed. It was like a dream. He was staying at Seto's house. Seto loved him. Could it get any better? A sharp pain in his side reminded him of his injuries. He knew he had To go back home someday, but he just wasn't ready. He was there, and he couldn't face him again. Not yet. He also knew he had to tell Seto. He would help me. Jou thought. Seto loved him, so why was he so scared. Would he still love me after I told him? Jou thought. The truth was, he really didn't know Seto all to well. all right, he knew him, but not completely. There were things he knew Seto was hiding as well. Would I still love him after he told me his secrets? Jou thought. This thought scared him, and he tried to banish it from his mind. But it made him wonder. Did he really love seto, or was it just.... What if he doesn't love me? What if this is all some kind of joke or prank he's playing on me? Jou thought. This made him really upset. He didn't want to think about it, and tried to banish the thought from his mind. But it still lingered there, making him think. He really didn't know what to think now. It would be better if we told each other our secrets. He thought. Not until then would he know the truth. But I do love him, at least somewhat, so that's all the matters. "Jou! Dinner!" he heard Seto call. "Coming!" he called down. He stood up, and walked out the door. 


	8. school surprise

Yuki: I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry guys! I've been unbelievably busy lately. Until summer starts, the updates won't be too frequent. Once summer arrives though, I'll have loads of time to update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported me throughout this. I love you all! Once again, I'm so sorry!  
  
Warning, this is YAOI (guy/guy) don't like it, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only the story is mine  
  
Chapter 8 "Is here okay?" Seto asked Jou as the limo pulled up to the sidewalk. "Yup, this is fine. I usually meet my friends around here." Seto looked like he was about to say something, but Jou stopped him by throwing his arms around him. "I'm not going to tell them yet, Seto. Thank you... for everything." Jou said. Seto returned the hug. "I know. Your welcome Jou. I'll see you in a little while pup. I love you." Returning the statement, Jou got out of the car and shut the door behind him. He waved, and it drove down the street.  
  
"Did you hear? Toro-sensei retired! We're getting a new teacher today." Yugi said as they sat down in the classroom. "Yeah, no one really knows who she is or what her name is." Ryou said. Jou shrugged. "No one can be worse than Toro-sensei." They all laughed at this. Jou felt eyes on the his back, and turned to see seto looking up from his book at him. He flashed a quick smile back, when the door opened. A familiar voice echoed throughout the room. "Good morning class!" the teacher said, and seto and jou both gasped. It was Kira! "I'm your new teacher, Kira Takashi." She said smiling. Her hair was tied in it's usual bun, and she was wearing a smart gray suit that matched her eyes. "So, I've told you my name, what about you all tell me yours? We'll go around the room." Each person said their name, until it came to Jou. "Um, well I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. "She nodded, even though she already knew him. Seto let out a small sigh that only Jou could hear, relieved at her understanding and tact.  
  
"Surprised? There was a reason why I didn't tell you." Kira said. It was after class, and she was sitting at her desk, talking to seto and Jou. "You won't tell anyone, will you? About me and Jou?" Seto asked, concern in his voice. "Of course not! I did act like I didn't know you, didn't I?" she replied. "Thanks. We're not ready to let it out yet. I haven't even told my friends." Jou explained. Kira nodded, smiling again. "My lips are sealed. Well, you should go and eat with your friends now. They'll worry about you, and I don't want them to think I'm a cruel teacher." She winked. Jou nodded, but seto looked away. "What's wrong?" Kira asked him. "I don't have friends. I sit alone at lunch." He said, averting his gaze from her. "You could sit with us, but it would be odd, you know." Jou said, touching Seto's shoulder. "No, that's all right. It's normal to me now." Kira chuckled. "You could sit with me, but people would think your a teachers pet." They all chuckled. Jou kissed Seto lightly. "I'll see you later, my friends will worry if I don't leave." He waved and left the room. Seto touched his lips with his fingers, suddenly aware of Kira's eyes on him. "It's just so adorable, you two. Well, you should hurry off too." Seto nodded, leaving as well.  
  
"Look at him! Can you believe it? His best friend is a laptop!" Anzu squealed in between bites of her sandwich. The others laughed as Jou looked back at Seto, sitting at the table behind him, typing at his laptop. Even though he hoped that Seto was so engrossed with his work he couldn't hear the comments, he knew he could. "Well, you know, he runs a business and all.... of course he would do a lot of work." Jou said. The others stared at him in disbelief. "Are you defending him or something? Man Jou, what's with you lately?" Honda asked him. "N-nothing, I just think it's, well, getting kinda old making fun of him." He answered, stammering slightly. "But, Jou, you're the one who usually starts the insults. And is there something wrong? Every time I try calling your house no one picks up." Yugi said. Jou tensed, thinking of something to say to that. "Uh, well, you see, the phone, it doesn't work anymore." Jou said quickly. If they didn't believe him, they didn't say so. "You know, the other day I drove past the Kaiba mansion and I could have sworn I saw you walking throughout the gates. Well, it looked like you. Was it?" Ryou asked. Jou tensed even more. "Um, well, you see, I-" Jou began, but was cut off by the bell ringing 'Saved by the bell!' Jou though, relief spreading through him. He got up quickly to throw out his trash, when suddenly he collided with someone. He fell to the ground, the other person falling on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw it was Seto. He blushed furiously at the position they were in. Seto helped him up, his hands on his arms longer than necessary. Suddenly realizing where they were, he let go and brushed himself off. "Watch where you're going, mutt." He said coldly, although Jou knew what he wanted to say. "You too, moneybags!" Jou yelled back. Seto snatched up his laptop and walked away quickly. Jou heard the whispers from his friends behind him. "Jerk." "What an asshole." "It was his fault." Jou ignored them and grabbed his trash again. He couldn't wait until the day was over.  
  
Yuki: there you go! Hopefully I can update more soon. Please read and review! 


	9. mokuba knows

Yuki: Yay! Free time! I'll try to update again soon. Thanks again to everyone, now on to the chapter!  
  
Warning, this is YAOI (guy/guy) don't like it, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Only the story is mine  
  
Chapter 9  
Jou arrived back at the kaiba mansion just when Seto and Mokuba were sitting down to dinner. Seto stood up when Jou walked in. "Where were you? I waited for you at the corner, but you didn't come." Seto asked, unable to hide the concern in his voice. "I'm sorry! My friends wanted to hang out, and I couldn't say no because I had no explanation. I'm really sorry if I worried you." Jou said, bowing his head in apology. Seto smiled and hugged Jou. "It's all right, I was just a little concerned, but I knew you had a good reason." Suddenly there was a loud thunk as Mokuba jumped out of his chair. "Seto! Why didn't you tell me you and Jou were together? Don't say you aren't, because I have eyes that can see, you know." He exclaimed. Seto sighed. "I'm sorry Mokuba, but I really didn't know how to say it, and-" Seto began, but Mokuba cut him off. "Nah, it's okay. Anyway, I can see you're really happy, and that's all that matters!" Mokuba said to Seto. Then he turned to Jou. "So, since you'll be here for awhile, wanna play some video games after dinner? Seto has work to do anyway." Jou nodded. "Sure I would. Well, you guys eat. I'm gonna put my stuff away and do my homework, if that's okay." He turned to Seto, who nodded. "Jou, just make sure you don't go with your friends tomorrow. I've invited Kira to dinner." Seto said. "Who's Kira?" Mokuba asked. "She's the really nice nurse who took care of me in the hospital. She was the first to know about me and Seto, and she became our friend. She's also our new teacher." Jou explained. "Oh, her. She was really nice to me!" mokuba said, remembering. Jou went upstairs, and seto and mokuba sat back down. "So this isn't just some cruel joke, right Seto? You really love Jou?" mokuba asked. Seto looked at his brother. "Do you really think I'd make such a joke? I assure you, I really love him." Mokuba grinned. "Good! I really like Jou! He was always the nicest to me of Yugi's friends. I'm just glad you're happy Seto. I really can't remember seeing you smile this much before." Seto smiled at his brother and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I'll make it up to you. I'm taking Saturday off, so we can spend the day together. We can go anywhere you want, your choice." Seto said. Mokuba grinned in delight.  
  
"Aw come on! No fair! You're cheating!" Jou cried out. Mokuba  
laughed crazily, throwing the control in the air. "Nuh uh! You can't  
prove it!" "Oh yeah? Well how bout a rematch, rich boy?" "You're on!"  
Seto listened to them talk while he typed at his laptop. He looked at  
Jou, wearing newly bought clothes: A red T-shirt on top of a black  
one, blue jeans, and a custom made dog tag. He was engrossed in the  
game, trying to beat mokuba, who really was cheating. Seto shook his  
head. If he kept looking at Jou, he would never get any work done. He  
had to finish the extra work so he could take Saturday off. He began  
to type again, but the sounds of Jou's and Mokuba's laughter  
distracted him again. "I'm going to beat you now!" "no you aren't,  
I'm gonna beat you!" Smiling, he stood up, walked over to the couch,  
and grabbed a controller laying on the side. Picking up Mokuba and  
flinging him to the side of the couch, he sat in the new space and  
declared. "You're wrong. I'm going to beat you both!"  
  
Yuki: okay! Hopefully i'll update soon! Thanks again! 


End file.
